Rising Sun in the Seventh House
by HaveNoMercy
Summary: Wedding day time and Lois & Clark have their own pre-celebration before desperately trying to make sure everything goes smoothly!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, which is a crying shame. But no copyright infringement intended.

**Title: **Rising Sun in the Seventh House

**Genre: **Lois/Clark Romance, Tess/Oliver Romance, Lana/Lex Romance, Clark/Lex Friendship

**Verse:** Smallville, Post Finale, Future Fic

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Wedding day time and Lois & Clark have their own pre-celebration before desperately trying to make sure everything goes smoothly!

**Dedication: **I truly dedicate this one to **Babette**, who deserved some Clois from me after not having given her any in so long.

**Thanks: **Always to **Juliette** for your amazing beta-ing assistance and not minding making fun of the absurd while doing so! Keeps me laughing! You are my real life proof that redheads rule!

XxX

"**The cure for anything is salt water. Sweat, tears, or the ocean." - Isak Dinesan**

XxX

Lois Lane paced the inside of the rustic, Tuscan style hallway that opened up into the grounds of the villa on which she would soon watch her best friend marry his first love. Lois, finally able to witness them in love herself these past few years, learned a lot about who they both were. Their mutual love for the ocean and what it meant to them was now something she understood.

Even indoors she could feel the ocean water. It was intoxicating to her as she realized just how long this day was overdue. Lois, always having considered herself to be more of a Ms. New York City, had to admit that she loved listening to the sound of the crashing waves, looking out at the white foam, and the fact that her bridesmaid dress was simple enough that she could dip her toes in the waves after the vows were said.

Lana Lang and Martha Kent were already in Tess's bedroom helping her with finishing touches, and it wasn't that Lois didn't want to be there tending to possibly her closest friend and most worthy adversary, but five minutes to herself couldn't be too much to ask.

"Aren't you falling short of your bridesmaid obligations?" her husband teased flirtatiously as he saw her leaning back against the stucco wall looking out at the ocean.

He took off his glasses and grinned at her, so overwhelmingly gorgeous to this day that that same uninvited smile came over her face and she tore her eyes from him to keep her composure.

"She has her maid of honor and I can take a quick break. Besides, aren't you supposed to make sure the groom is _**also**_ taken care of?" she countered, flirting back.

He leaned forward, towering over her as he imprisoned her between his arms.

"Do you need a break from the stress? I thought you liked stress."

She felt her breaths start to quicken by his closeness, but that didn't stop her need to respond to his banter.

"Oh well I must with the trouble I still get into being around our crazy crowd."

_**That**_ was a fucking lame ass response. She must've mellowed over the years. Maybe he mellowed her-or at least from time to time he did - just as she made him stronger.

"There's a little time before the wedding," she tempted, caressing his face with her index finger.

For once, she was taking far too long to get where his mind had already gotten to as he abruptly captured her lips, her sharp, surprised moan instantly turning into a pleased one as she caught up to him. His lips traveled down her jaw as his fingers dipped into her mouth, forcing her head back a little.

He pushed her hands to either side of her against the wall and whispered in her ear. "Stay there."

She smiled as her eyes closed, feeling the energy drop down her stomach as his hand gathered up her dress enough to grip her leg, drawing her close to him and running his fingers along her inner thigh.

His lips came towards hers for an instant, almost kissing her before he dropped down quickly, eliciting a surprise gasp escaping from her mouth as he quickly went beneath her dress, shocking her by how fast his mouth was on her.

Immediately she whimpered, leaning back against the wall. "Clark, are you out of your mind?" she moaned, as softly as she could. "There are-very few-closed doors in this place!" she whispered in protestation as he wasted no time thrusting his tongue in and out of her, making her vision blurred and her lower stomach tremble in ways only he could.

She felt herself on him. She felt his hands all over her. She leaned back, giving in and smiling mischievously, closing her eyes as tiny beads of moisture gathered along her collar bone. He drew her hips closer to his face, urging her climax on. His hand ran over her outer thigh, his fingers teasing her clit as she began to shatter, her orgasm making her split apart as he welcomed it, tasting her until she snapped. Her eyes slowly opened to see the ocean's waves in front of her as she came down from her high.

Leaning back against the wall with gasping breaths, Lois had her mouth covered with a shaking hand, loving the excitement of the momentary freedom she'd just had with her husband. Clark was still under her dress licking her clean as she felt much more violent, lush waves inside her than the smoother ones rolling on the shore.

"I love y-you," she whispered, feeling his hands on her hips that still trembled slightly.

He finally came out from under her, rising up as she wiped his lips with her fingers, his eyes so full of love and passion for her.

"I love that you make me go all the places I should," he whispered back.

"I'll go anywhere you want in the next five minutes, just don't rip the dress or destroy my hairdo completely," she laughed, kissing him passionately.

He began to pull her dress back up until the unmistakable voice of Lex Luthor came through the halls. Clark dropped her skirts immediately but they didn't break away from each other.

"Clark?" Lex called out as he saw them entwined. "Seriously?" he asked incredulously. "Now? Here?"

Slightly guilty looks came over their faces as if they had been caught by a parent.

"It's Tess's day," Lex lectured softly. "The one thing everyone here can agree on is that this day should be perfect for her. Please help me with that. Please?"

They nodded in agreement.

"You're right," Clark complied.

"Thank you," Lex replied gratefully. "You just left me alone with Oliver for a period of time that is still far too long even for the progress we've made and I need you with the two of us so I don't punch him out. Please, Clark. And Lois, I am seeing _**way**_ more of you than I need to right now," Lex said with a distaste in his voice that made Lois giggle as she pulled her dress down.

"I'll see you soon," Clark whispered softly, kissing her on the lips before following Lex, who looked at him with a slight glare. Clark was unaffected by it.

Lois sauntered the halls more blissfully now, her nails scraping along the walls as she reached Tess's room. She knocked, making her identity known as she entered, loving that Tess had her room completely open to the waves-nothing else would do for her.

"Where have you been?" Tess asked desperately.

"I-I was taking a moment."

"Did you see Oliver? Is everything fine?"

"I saw Lex, Clark's with him, relax."

Tess looked back to her full-length mirror as Lana sat on the bed in front of her, completely calm and observant.

"You want me to relax?" Tess asked. "Could you please get me some wine?" she implored.

"Now you're talking," Lois smiled. "Or you could try what I just did," she murmured thoughtlessly.

"What's that?" Tess replied, adjusting her earrings.

Lois looked at her mother-in-law. "A walk on the beach."

Lana rolled her eyes with amusement at the blatant lie. Martha took Tess's hand.

"I know it's a tough group, that all these people have been known to not always get along with each other, but that's not your concern today. You get to be selfish today and focus on you and Oliver. The social politics of Metropolis are not for you to worry about, even if you want your wedding to be perfect. Let us worry about that."

Lois handed Tess the wine. "Listen to her, Tess."

"Alright," Lana said, standing up. "Two seconds for the maid of honor to speak." Lana pulled out a tiny scrap sheet of paper. "We all know Oliver's name for Tess is Mercy."

"Yes, that fact dawning on some of us much later than others," Lois noted whimsically.

Lana paid Lois no attention as she smiled slightly and continued. "_**Mercy**_ has been defined as an act of divine love or kindness shown to someone. I know Oliver named you this after you saved him from the island, from his previous life before the island and that you identified with yourself as that word with him. After him, I know you wondered if you could still be these things without him. And after doing a very basic google search, I found that "mercy" in the English language does mean "kindness or pity shown to someone", but what I loved was that the French have forgotten much of that meaning with _merci_, leaving the definition to "thank you", but still, both meanings are words of compassion. And that through all of your transformations, _**you**_ have always strived to save, and always had compassion."

Lana looked up at Tess with her warm, vibrate eyes. "Thank you," Tess said softly.

"All you used was google with your access and skills?" Lois asked Lana with her special brand of innocence and inappropriateness.

Lana exhaled a laugh as Tess bit her lip and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Sorry! It was totally moving," Lois laughed. "Drink, quickly," she encouraged to Tess. "I did that thing where I spoke in public again."

Tess put an arm around her. "Fortunately this isn't public."

XxX

They had their bare feet in the water as they said their vows at sunset. He stood with her at the edge of the water, at the point where the ocean rolled onto the beach just enough to get the sand wet. His pants were turned up to the mid-calf point - adequately that he could feel the sea flow between his toes without soaking the neatly pressed khakis.

Foregoing a fussy wedding up-do and traditional veil, her auburn, wavy hair was loose and windswept from the ocean breeze. She wore a chiffon sundress with a fitted bodice, empire A-line waist and a summery knee-length skirt. Their close friends and family stood at the edge of the shore, surrounding them in a semi-circle.

"We spend all of our time looking forward and looking around...until someone makes you stop and look next to you," he told her as he brushed a rebellious strand of hair from her eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered and she laughed, swallowing her tears.

"I love you," she said back, not caring when she wiped a tear away gently with her fingers. "I've loved you so long that I don't remember a time that you weren't the person that came to my mind first as _**my**_ hero. I didn't have to check myself with you. You knew me so well that I could display any ridiculous, crazy behavior that would be completely unacceptable to everyone else. You were my secret crusader, and there was nowhere I couldn't go with you…nowhere I still don't want to."

He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled instantly and then returned it. Lex stiffened and Lana touched his forearm lovingly.

"Oh, have a heart," she hushed.

"I have a fist, actually."

Their lips parted; Oliver's eyes glossed over Tess's expressive face.

"I'll be your crusader," he promised her.

"With our feet in the ocean," she said, looking down for a second at the water gliding over their ankles. "Because you know I started making a difference here. I started breathing here."

He kissed her, gently digging his fingers through her hair as Hal popped open a bottle of vintage Piper-Heidsieck to aim their way.

"Don't!" Lois exclaimed protectively only to then sprayed with champagne.

The ambition was to have the most non-corporate reception in history, so they lit the beach with bonfires and provided Bacardi 151 cocktails, grilled shrimp, potato wedges with curry sauce, and chocolate fondue with toasted marshmallows, successfully uniting Metropolis and Star City for their special night.

Lex drifted back and forth between actually enjoying himself and the fear of being caught doing so. The majority of him wanted nothing more than to refuse any admission of enjoyment at an event he was still convinced he was opposed to. His sister certainly deserved more for her wedding day than this juvenile display being celebrated tonight.

He drank the red wine sangria with Lana as she smiled at him, knowing his thoughts but not giving them any attention as she lay with him on the sand, her chocolate eyes washing over his adoringly.

Everyone was damp from the waves that they splashed in periodically, feeling romantic and childlike at the same time. Appointed photographers captured unrehearsed moments of some of the wealthiest billionaires openly socializing with the most infamous vigilantes.

Lana sweetly kissed Lex as Author Curry held a hand out to her for something along the lines of a dance. Lex wondered if he did that just to spite him.

"Don't be such a grouch!" he heard Lois Lane's unmistakable voice say as she lowered herself next to him, nibbling on the end of her shrimp.

"I am behaving _**perfectly**_," he stated back with a dramatically defiant glare.

"You could at least drink more to disguise your sour-ass mood-here," she said, handing him a drink of something with higher alcohol content. "She is the happiest she's ever been in her life. This is _**not**_ the time have another one of your nervous breakdowns."

"You know, when we have our talks like these, I can't tell you how much I wish Oliver had remained with you instead."

Lois smiled at him with mocking eyes. "Oh and then he and I could've driven off into the sunset and left you alone?"

Lex matched her sarcasm and laughed back. "Yes, _**exactly**_."

"Oh, but it doesn't work that way," she replied playfully. "Level with me. I'm easy. I'm not your wife, your sister, your best friend, or your worst enemy. I'm just a regular annoyance."

Lois and Lex paused when a tipsy Diana Prince and Hal clumsily stumbled over their feet – the effects of the alcohol hitting everyone slowly as the night progressed. Lex looked at Lois and she saw in his eyes that he took it personally.

"I get that this was their life before me and after me. These are her allies and all of their friends that they shared in California. And even after I tried to give her everything in my own way, she found a way to bring their life into her life in Metropolis by incorporating the Luthor fortune into Oliver's business and then Watchtower and finally the Justice League. I want her to have everything, but I do see that it wasn't any part of what I had hoped for her."

Lois looked at him, an honest man showing no faults with these feelings-not in her opinion, anyway.

"I get it. I'd feel that way too. But I think Tess was the one who finally succeeded in figuring out a way to undo all that Lionel began with your family. And so even though it may not be exactly what you wanted for her or for the Luthor dynasty, you have pretty much everything you wanted in the first place anyway. You have Lana, and Clark, and you have her. You just have to live with Oliver and me in addition," she finished with a smile.

She stood up, looking down at him mischievously. "Oh and uh, all of these _**vigilantes**_, right?" she grinned.

Lois went over to Lana and Barbara Gordon.

"You square him away?" Lana asked Lois.

"Yeah I think I took care of him," she replied, sipping another cocktail as she felt a tap on her back.

She turned and nearly screamed at the sight of her cousin. Chloe Sullivan opened her arms happily to her cousin, then with just as much excitement for Lana Lang. Bruce Wayne had come with her, arriving late from Singapore.

"I see you brought precious cargo," Lois said adoringly, caressing Chloe's face with sisterly affection.

"I did! Yes," he replied obediently.

"Cargo?" Chloe repeated with amusement.

"You are _**so**_ late!" Lois scolded Bruce with a grin.

"Yeah, no kidding," he agreed, lacing his fingers with Barbara's. "After over a decade, they finally do it?" he asked, his eyes roaming the dark beach for the happy couple.

"Yes; good luck finding them on an ocean shore of rapidly approaching well-fed drunk people," Lois mused. "And where's my husband?"

He flashed beside her in that moment. "Here, I'm right here."

She rolled her eyes in a smile. "Creeps me out when you listen in on me."

"I actually was right behind you, it's just dark."

"Uh huh. Have you seen them?" Lois stopped him before he automatically began scanning. "Don't do that," she told him with a ridiculous laugh.

"Yeah, on second thought, I'd rather not," he said back with similar amusement.

"Lex found them first," Lana noted, pointing subtly to their left.

Bruce immediately took Barbara's drink from her hand as he realized he'd have to wait his turn. Fortunately, she was always one to both understand and inwardly be stunned by him, usually at the same time.

Lex knelt down by his sister trying not to notice Oliver's arm flung over her waist and mouth against her ear whispering things to her that would surely earn him a bullet could he hear them.

They sat up once taking note to his presence. "I just wanted a moment with you," he said to her gently.

Oliver started to get up respectfully, but Lex waved his hand, signaling that it was unnecessary.

"Don't bother," he said. "It's dawned on me that I will _**never**_ be rid of you. You might as well stay," he muttered in a way that made Tess grin.

Lex caught her smile.

"Oh you think that's funny? With a beach shore full of other wealthy, moderately good looking men with double lives, you had to pick him?"

"_**Moderately**_ good looking?" Oliver repeated incredulously.

Tess rolled her eyes slightly. "I really can't handle both your egos at once, at least not today."

"Wonderful," Lex said quickly, defusing any forming argument. "I wanted to give you this," he said, handing her a small, elegantly wrapped jewelry box. "I know you said no gifts but I thought I'd take after you and not listen."

She glanced at him with a slight smirk before beginning to remove the sophisticated ribbon.

"You may find it repulsive but I thought I'd still try and show you in my own way that I do see you the way you are and the way I'd envisioned you in my dreams before I found you."

She opened the box to see a delicate gold necklace with a 'T' replacing the usual 'L' in the traditional Luthor family crest.

She looked up at him with warm eyes. "I don't find it repulsive," she smiled, her shoulders dropped and her head tilted in amazement. "A little egomaniacal for wearing in public, maybe," she mused. "But no, I—always felt a little bit like I was viewed as someone undeserving of the Luthor dynasty when trying to run things for you in the beginning. So I'm really touched that after pretty much doing everything that could probably equal betrayal in your eyes, you'd make this for me."

She unclasped it carefully and put it on, knowing his heart felt relief in the simple way she did it. Oliver lifted her hair to assist her. Lex was amazed that he'd let her do that on their wedding day, but then again he imagined Tess didn't seek Oliver's permission any more than she sought his.

Even so, Oliver had supported her because he wanted to, not because he'd been in fear of a fight.

Tess reached forward and embraced Lex.

"I'm glad you're here for my day," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Lex," Lana Lang whispered as she held out an elegant hand for him to grasp onto.

He took it and stood up, walking with her until she embraced him for a dance.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too."

Lois sat nibbling on a potato wedge as Clark wrapped his legs around her waist, leaning her back against his chest.

"Easy now!"

"I think they finally made a break for it," he whispered in her ear, having lost track of Tess and Oliver.

"Well thank God," Lois replied, chewing blissfully. "You actually need to stay here and put out these bonfires at some point," she reminded him.

"Do I now?" he asked teasingly, gripping her wrist and licking her fingers as she protested with laughter.

He kissed her softly and then settled his eyes on hers. "You want to dance with me to this blaring Whitesnake song?" he asked her.

"It's AC/DC, you idiot," she smiled, kissing him again.

**~The End~**


End file.
